yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kayden Adams
Kayden Adams (天野キロ, Amano Kiro) is the main protagonist of Darkness Within movie and the Welcome to the Shadowside animation series. He is the son of Nicholas Adams and Maxwell Forester, and thus he is the older brother of Nicole. He is also the reincarnation of the Oni Princess, Summer. Appearances *''Darkness Within: Major protagonist. *Welcome to the Shadowside animation'': Major protagonist. Physical Traits Kayden is a young boy with brown eyes and brown hair with a white streak. He also wears the Yo-kai Watch Elder on his right arm and his left arm has been replaced with a robotic prosthetic. In the Spring and Summer time, he wears a red t-shirt with black stripes, light blue shorts with blue stars and teal shoes. In the Fall and Winter Time, he wears a red hoodie with a pink star, navy blue jeans and violet shoes. In his prince form, his head grows a pair of horns, his eyes become a deep red color and he is surrounded by a darker red aura. He wears red and pink shirt, purple pants, magenta boots, an indigo cape, a red bindi on his forehead and his hair has taken a new appearance and becomes a blue color. Personality Kayden has a similar personality to his father in that he cares for both his human and Yo-kai friends. He always hated being judged by others, as it he believes that it never matters how anyone lives their life just as they love life. Relationships Adams Family Nicole Adams He is her older brother and cares a lot about her, a lot, but sometimes gets irritated with her as normal siblings would. If Nicole’s life was ever in danger, he will stop at nothing to save her. Nicholas Adams He is Nick's son and his successor as the bearer of the Yo-Kai Watch. He has always looked up to his father. Maxwell Adams He is Max's son. Yo-kai Detective Agency Trevor Thompson He has known Trevor since when they were in elementary school, always intimated by how popular Trevor was. However, much until the events of the Darkness Within, Kayden picked Trevor to wield the Yo-kai Watch Ogre. Ever since then, Kayden and Trevor's relationship has grown so much that they soon developed feelings for one another and started dating. Alissa Alonso He has known Alissa since when they were in elementary school, Alissa has always been like a second sister to Kayden and he will stop at nothing to protect her. Amelia Himel Kayden quickly became friends with Amelia after she moved to Komarly Hills and started attending school, and got involved with the Yo-kai Detectives' incidents. Kayden and Amelia usually hang out together and get along pretty well. Whenever a dangerous Yo-kai appears, Kayden will always jump in to protect Amelia. Trivia * Kayden and Nicole look so identical to their fathers because Kayden and Nicole were created by a spell that required samples of their DNA to fuse, thus creating Kayden and Nicole. * Kayden and Trevor have been dating for three years. Category:Adams Family Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Yo-kai Watch Holders Category:Protagonists